Argent University
Argent University Located on Relecour , is a prominent learning center focusing on the teaching of various forms of magic. It is known to be a very influential power in Indines politics as his members are revered among the most wise and powerful magicians on the continent. Argent is governed by a Chancellor selected by popular vote of the Universitary Community. Nostros Calahaan is the current Chancellor, however the boardgame Argent: The Consortium revolves on Nostros departure and the struggles for influence and power of the most influential members of the Teaching Board. There are at the moment 6 departments on the university each one covering a specific field of magical knowledge. History “I’ve stood atop the mountains of Willat, breathed the desert air of Sanghalim, and trudged through the wastes of Gesselheim. There’s little left in this world that I haven’t done or seen, yet still nowhere is dearer to me than where I fist took root in this world.” - Exhufern Le Marigras, Dean of Natural Magick Argent University is widely regarded as the most prestigious and respected school of magic in the known world. It was founded by a group of Druids in the continent of Relecour a litte under a thousand years ago (roughly year 300), as a small school specializing in nature magic. After nearly a millenium of operation, the campus has become a household name in Indines and has added five new departments. The University has withstood the test of time by turning out the highest number of famous magicians of any school in the world. Graduates are consistently known to be masters of their respective arts, and are able to easily fid prestigious positions aftr their graduation. Th University makes absolutely certain that all its graduates are able to uphold this reputation. The University Argent itself is the size of a small town, about a square kilometer in area. Located along the edge of Karoli Bay, the University plays host to a verdant landscape of forests, streams, and mountains. The campus attempts to integrate the landcape into its design when possible, creating an atmosphere of tame naturalness that pervades the place. Great Hall The Sorcery Department is tasked with keeping “The Radiance” burning in the great hall at all times. More than a mere fire in a large fireplace, the Radiance is the epicenter of the University. It gives the students a place to congregate during mealtimes, and gives them physical warmth in the winter months. It has been said that this fire has been burning continuously since the university’s inception, and that the university will fall if it ever goes out, but this is probably just an urban legend... Library The Kingdom of Jeffreys graciously donated most of the funding to build Argent’s Student Library. Students have open access to the entire library as the most dangerous tomes are kept in the Vault and underground Research Archives instead. Open access does not translate to freedom, however. Most Argent Librarians are notoriously strict, irritable, and snobbish, but if you tiptoe around them and show them due respect, they can be a great resource and extremely helpful. Catacombs The site of Argent’s construction is on top of an ancient and mystical catacomb system. Ths system was built during the rule of the Draconic Empire , fist as a place for free people to hide from oppression, and later as an underground city. It became a necropolis only when discovered and razed by the dragons. No one is sure how deep the catacombs go beneath the surface, but the magic of so many souls must be in part responsible for the ease with which Mystics on campus can contact spirits Laboratory Laboratories can be found all throughout the department of Technomancy’s main building, Rushe Hall. Using recent technology, the Technomancers are able to utilize a person’s natural magical aptitudes and fashion enchantments and items that are specifially tailored for their abilities. For example, a Sorcery student who avails the services of the Technomancers might fid himself in possession of an enchantment or item that would allow them to vanquish his enemies in fire. Vault Built to withstand almost any conceivable attck, magical or otherwise, the Vault houses an immense variety of mighty artifacts. Only the Imperial Reliquary in Sanghalim houses more treasures than Argent’s Vault. The penalty of being caught within the Vault or attmpting to breach its door is a binding curse that compels students to roam the world until they return with seven treasures of greater value than the one they stole. Chapel The Chapel, sometimes referred to as “The Holy Chapel” or “The Light”, was built by the priests of Sanghalim many centuries ago. Although its primary function is to serve as an on-campus place of worship, Divinity students spend a lot of time studying within its walls as it tends to be the best place to learn that particular school of magic. Paladins from all over Indines, especially Sanghalim, also make pilgrimage to the Holy Chapel to seek training and gain divine favor. Golem Lab Based on the ancient designs acquired from the remnants of destroyed golems in the gods’ war against the Draconic Empire , the Tinkerers in the Golem Lab are able to create animated machines not seen for a millennium. First designed to fight dragons in an ancient war, every one of these machines possesses a mystical Golem Core, which is said to be a piece of the body of the Machine God, Mak’terix . The core gives them life, sentience, and purpose, where most constructs would have only programming. Student Stores The Student Store is entirely operated by enterprising students, mostly artifiers from the department of Technomancy. The Auditors and Honor Council of Argent have often debated the dangers of letting potentially dangerous items (created by amateurs no less) into circulation around the school, but professors are more worried about the possibility of a black market of even less reliable artifacts showing up on their campus. Life at Argent Guilds Students attnding Argent University have the opportunity to join one of many guilds on campus. Thse Guilds are of a wide variety, ranging from the peaceful “Guild of the Inner Light”, a Divinity Guild focused on meditation and the accumulation of mana, to the opportunistic “Guild of Illusion”, a Sorcery guild whose members often use their trade to scam vast quantities of gold from nearby merchants in Kor Karoli. No matter what a student’s focus or desire, they will fid an outlet for it at Argent University. Argent’s Radio scene is alive and vibrant due to the work of students like dual Sorcery-Technomancy major Viona Larone , who collect music and news from students and artists alike and broadcast them over campus. The technology that creates and receives radio signals was originally based on Sorcery , but is more and more becoming a discipline of Technomancers. Argent’s debate team is made up of students with hopeful futures in national politics. The team is headed by Cin Atalar , whose conversational nature, sharp wit, and calm logic have made him popular with students and staff. While most groups are harmless and even integral to the university’s student life, there are always a few that seem to exist only to cause trouble. The Technomancy department is well known for one such group of deliquents, the Mad Manticores, who build excessively loud and impractical vehicles called ‘choppers’, which they ride around campus at all hours of the day and night. While not too much a nuisance to the other departments, they seem to always be fiding themselves on the wrong side of the Divinity Department, mainly due to disrupting their solemn ceremonies and rituals with loud music and noise. Adventuring The lands around Argent are accessible by carriage and rail, and host a vast variety of adventures, from Draconic ruins to unexplored forests. Mercenaries and adventuring parties are always looking for mages to join them on their excursions, and students have no trouble finding help on their adventures, or even forming bands among themselves to complete research projects and assignments. Kor Karoli The university is supported by the nearby city of Kor Karoli , where many students and professors live off campus, as well as do their shopping and recreation. Students of Argent can often be found on shores just north of the city outskirts during the summer months, where a dip in the eastern oceans can be just the thing to relieve tension after exams. Kor Karoli, bolstered by the popularity of the University and floded with highly skilled graduates, has become a metropolis and is an international center for research, trade, and political decisions. The Board of Trustees Argent’s Board of Trustees is shrouded in mystery. The only link between the trustees and the University’s students and faculty is the Chancellor, and he isn’t talking. Most students imagine that the board is just a group of wealthy, nameless barons that rule over Relecour and the surrounding areas. A few others believe that they are a collection of powerful archmages that are secretly guiding the fate of the whole world. This second group of students is usually regarded as conspiracy theorists. A third group of students don’t believe the board exists at all, and that it is just an illusion the chancellors use to derive their power or justify seemingly arbitrary decisions. Either way, information about the boards, their meetings, and the like, are extremely secret. The board meets in Loraby Hall’s Board Room once each month, though they arrive and depart strictly through teleportation. The board room is protected from any possible means of scrying, invasion, or prying, which serves to further the mystery behind its existence. The Consortium Whenever there is need to elect a new Chancellor for the University a secret assemble of influential people from all over Indines is gathered to partake in that decision. The Consortium makes no difference of race, sex, nationality, organization or plane of origin to select it´s voters. The new chancelor is elected by democratical vote among it´s members. Famous Alumni like Ainos Lockehart and Hepzibah Culotre are often summoned to help guide the university. The hope of the board is that their decisions will drive the university towards providing more of the attributes that made them great. The fame or infamy of the individuals invited is rarely questioned–only their raw ability and the measure of their inflence are considered when electing the board. The members of the Consortium are known to upvote candidates that fit their own personal agendas. While the composition of the Consotium is supposed to be secret, candidates that get to discover who forms the comitee before hand can gain an upper hand on the election by offering a more desireable political profile to match the Consortium´s aspirations. Whether for good or ill, the Consortium Boards decisions have farreaching consequences for the whole world Some of the Consortium Voters are fixed due to their influence on the University politics: *The Departing Chancellor (Currently: Nostros Calahaan) (Most Influence) *The Representative of the Students (Currently: Luna Van Kassel) (Most Supporters) The following individuals were suspected members of the Consortium after Nostros Calahaan departure during the events of Argent: The Consortium. *Melinda Marcellis - Chancellor's Secretary (2nd Most Influence) *Colth Midlun - Keeper of the Keys (2nd Most Supporters) *Amon Elcela - Representative of the Reliquary (Most Treasures) *Adjenna Callista - The "Crystal Witch" (Most Mana) *Candide Malephaise - Afterworld Emissary (Most Research) *Marmelee Greyheart - Amalao National Historian (Most Diversity) *Hepzibah Culotre - Legendary Healer (Most Mysticism) *Lord Eustace - Baron of Kherdoza (Most Wisdom) *Ainos Lockehart - Professor Emeritus (Most Inteligence) *Gerard Matranga - Mercenary King (Most Gold) *Cairngort Rexan - Overlord of Gesselheim (Most Marks) *Welsie Acktern - Magister of Willat (Most Technomancy) *Dareios Kuel - Wandering Apothecary (Most Consumables) *Uleyle Kimbhe - Archmage (Votes whoever finds her Staff) *Tatsumi Nuoc - Keeper of Balance (Largest Collection of Vault/Spell/Supporters) *Abarene Unt Hallicris - Senator of Amalao (Most Nature Magic) * Saint Abdel Iyes - Archmage of Sanghalim (Most Divinity) * Jeris Iyes - Magister of Willat (Most Planar Studies) * Rufus Zane - Sorcerer Baron (Most Sorcery) Departments on Argent University Category:Places of Interest Category:Organizations Category:Argent University Category:Relecour